


We're Only Alive If We Bruise

by itsscrow



Series: Assassin Spider-Man [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Spider-Man, No boxes, One-Shot, and a knowing wade, how bout some lonely peter?, i know terrible title, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: A few years ago he gave up trying to be a hero. He learned the hard way that there was no way he could save everyone, and trying to do so was only going to bring pain. Because - what's the point of being admired by everyone  when you can't even protect them in the end?“Hey baby boy, why so mellow tonight?”“Loneliness is cold, Wade, and I'm freezing.”





	

It's cold.

Something Peter tended to think quite often nowadays. Something he really wished he didn't feel.

 

No, the weather isn’t cold. In fact it's quite warm for the night. 

 

Peter just  _ felt _ cold. He felt empty, and he didn't enjoy it. 

 

It started with death and ended with malice - most of which towards himself. A few years ago he gave up  _ trying  _ to be a hero. He learned the hard way that there was no way he could save everyone, and trying to do so was only going to bring pain. Because - what's the point of being admired by everyone  when you can't even protect them in the end?

 

So no, Peter wasn't a hero. He became someone that no person would openly admire, at least...that was what he hoped for; and yet, after shoving everyone he loved away he began to feel loneliness. It wasn't exactly a new concept for him. Even with his aunt, his ex’s and the few friends he had back then, he was still pretty lonely. Maybe that was because of the hero gig he took up at the age of 15.

 

Honestly? He just wanted to stop feeling this way.

 

“So~ I got this hit, some CEO bastard. The usual rich prick. What’cha say we go make someone bleed?” A obnoxiously cheerful voice said.

 

Peter had stopped questioning whether Deadpool’s targets deserved death or not, he’d learned quite quickly that the merc with the mouth knew what he was doing and was actually pretty good at what he did. Even so-

 

“I have a job,” Peter replied quietly. He shifted and crossed his legs as he leaned forward over the edge of the rooftop, watching the traffic.

 

“Black Ops buiz?” Deadpool sighed, “Need some backup? I could alway finish this hit later, ‘s not important.”

 

“Nah man, I'm good,” came the reply. “It's not my first rodeo you know.” 

 

Deadpool eyes the assassin. “Hey baby boy, why so mellow tonight?”

 

Peter squeezes his eyes shut and plays with a bullet casing in his hand before tossing it over the edge, watching as the gold colored metal glinted in the moonlight before it disappeared into the bustling streets.

 

“I‘m cold.” He says softly, silently hoping that the mercenary wouldn't hear, because  _ feelings _ . Stuff like this wasn't something he would talk about, he wasn't use to it. It made him feel  _ weird _ , uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. Bottling up emotions was something he got use to, something he was good at.

 

“Sweetums, it's pretty warm out, not sure how you’d be cold but I mean...I've got a heater back at my place?”

 

Peter chuckles.

 

“ _ Loneliness _ is cold, Wade, and I'm freezing.”

 

Peter doesn't turn around, doesn't move. He just sits there staring out over the edge tossing bullet shells - that he had kept - over the edge.

 

Watching them drop one by one. Falling with nothing to stop them until they inevitably hit the pavement...or some poor bastard that happened to be under the ‘line of fire’.

 

It felt poetic in a way. A casing, sparkling in the moonlight, slipping past his fingers and slowly down to it's certain death.

 

It was like -

 

“A metaphor for my life.” he chuckles. He hears the stretching of spandex as the mercenary makes his way to the edge to accompany the Spider.

 

Wade doesn't say ‘Why are you lonely?’ or the sympathetic ‘you've got these people around and yet you still feel lonely - I know what that feels like’ like he expected anyone else to say. There's no ‘you've got no reason to be lonely, you've got me!’ or even the simple ‘I‘m right here.’ bullshit.

 

Instead, Deadpool reaches around his waist for a hug - something Peter had grown accustomed to.

 

Deadpool shines his phone in Peter's face, scrolling down until he came upon his name.

 

“You can call me whenever you want...even if you don't have a reason to.” he says “I'll talk enough for the both of us.”

 

And Peter's glad that Wade hasn't questioned him, didn't try to dig. He  _ wanted  _ Deadpool to know what it was that bugged him, but there was no way he was currently ready to explain.He didn't know if he  _ could  _ explain.

 

Deadpool studies the web-slinger for a moment more before moving back and adjusting his belt for no reason other than to avoid awkwardly standing in place.

 

“So...how ‘bout some tacos before we head off to kick some ass and make people bleed? Maybe we can meet up afterwards and make fun of how terrible sharknado is.”

 

Peter chuckles once again that night and this one's genuine. 

  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts : "Loneliness is cold and I'm freezing."  
> "What's the point of being admired by everyone when you can't even protect them in the end?"  
> http://memeattic.tumblr.com/post/139360045183/superhero-themed-sentence-starters  
> http://memeattic.tumblr.com/post/133827991208/sentence-starters-loneliness-and-distrust


End file.
